Satellite
|year = 2010|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 1st|points = 246|previous = Miss Kiss Kiss Bang|next = Taken By A Stranger}} Satellite was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Lena. It was first performed in the final round of Unser Star für Oslo, the talent search created by 2000 Eurovision participant Stefan Raab that would help select the German representative for 2010. As a Big Four country, the song was automatically qualified for the final and was performed 22nd on the night following Armenia and preceding Portugal. The performance utilized simple staging, no props or gimmicks, and very little choreography. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 246 points, earning Germany its second victory in 28 years. As well, it was the first of the Big Four/Five nations to win the contest since the rule was introduced in 2000, and its first win as a unified country. The song is also the lead single from Lena's 2010 album My Cassette Player. Lyrics I went everywhere for you I even did my hair for you I bought new underwear, light blue And I wore it just the other day Love, you know I'll fight for you I left on the porch light for you Whether you are sweet or cruel I'm gonna love you either way Love, oh love I wanna tell you how I feel about you Cause I, oh I Can go a minute without your love Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can go a minute without your love Love, I got it bad for you I've saved the best I had for you You sometimes make me sad and blue Wouldn't have it any other way Love, my aim is straight and true Cupid's arrow's just for you I even painted my toenails for you I did it just the other day Love, oh love I wanna tell you how I feel about you Cause I, oh I Can go a minute without your love Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can go a minute without your... Love, oh love I wanna tell you how I feel about you Cause I, oh I Can go a minute without your love Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can go a minute without your love Where you go, I'll follow You set the pace, we take it fast or slow I'll follow in your wake You got me, you got me A force more powerful than gravity It's physics...there's no escape! Love, my aim is straight and true Cupid's arrow's just for you I even painted my toenails for you I did it just the other day Love, oh love I wanna tell you how I feel about you Cause I, oh I Can go a minute without your love Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can go a minute without your... Love, oh love I wanna tell you how I feel about you Cause I, oh I Can go a minute without your love Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can go a minute without your love La, la... Love... Love... Love... Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:Germany Category:Winners Category:Winners with a score over 200 points Category:Big Five